This type of driving tool is constituted such that an upper chamber of a piston equipped with a driver for striking driven members, such as nails, is configured as a combustion chamber, and a combustible gas and air are supplied into this combustion chamber to be agitated through rotation of a fan and ignited by an ignition plug, thereby causing combustion (explosion), so that the resultant combustion pressure impulsively downwardly moves the piston to thereby obtain a striking force; the combustible gas is supplied from a cassette type gas cylinder, and the supply of power to the ignition plug is effected by a battery pack, thereby achieving an improvement in terms of transportability and ease of handling.
Conventionally, as a technique related to this kind of combustion type driving tool, the one as disclosed, for example, in JP 2006-255880 is publicly known. This patent document discloses a technique in which a microswitch for controlling the supply of the combustible gas into the combustion chamber and the activation of the agitating fan, or a microswitch for controlling the ignition of the ignition plug in the combustion chamber, is assembled in a state that it is surrounded by a rubber switch protector, whereby the microswitch is protected from the impact at the time of driving or the like.